Harsh Feelings
by Soryu
Summary: (slightly slash) Omega Supreme is really angry with the Constructicons...


Another ficlet from me! What can I say, Omega Supreme is very persuasive when he wants to...

Comments are always welcomed! (so...review, please)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (yeah, like someone could think that I do...)

* * *

**Harsh Feelings  
**

He punched, hard enough to leave a sizeable hole in the side of a mountain, but the hit only made Devastator take a few steps back, an ugly dent now marring his left cheek. Omega Supreme narrowed his blazing ice-blue optics, mouth set in a thin line; he didn't feel any satisfaction for the successful blow, no sense of cold joy making this fight worthwhile. Only hot fury swept through his spark, enveloping his mind and destroying all thoughts, all except one;

_You were my friends. You were **my friends** but you betrayed me. Destroyed Crystal City. Tried to wipe out my **mind**…_

Even with the red veil obscuring his vision, the great ex-Guardian could clearly see how Devastator's optic band brightened in hate. Devastator – the Constructicons; the six green and purple mechs that built Crystal City, that went to talk with Omega Supreme every time they had enough spare time to do a decent chat. They were some of the few people that didn't stop at his weird speech pattern, but went deeper and saw in him something more than a young – considering when he was first activated – Guardian never used by the Quintessons.

These were memories he deeply cherished once; now, though, they brought no comfort to him, only empathizing how much he had lost through the millennia. All because Megatron's Robo-Smasher reprogrammed them…

He was took by surprise as Devastator sprung forward, tackling him to the ground and taking advantage of the momentum to strike him in the face, again and again.

Omega Supreme let the gestalt continue, the good images of the distant, unreachable past breaking little by little with each blow he received.

No, the Autobot had to admit to himself, the Robo-Smasher hadn't done anything to the Constructicons, and if only Optimus Prime knew a little better how a positronic mind worked, he would have easily saw through his lie. Reprogrammed mechs never lasted longer than a few years. Never. The Constructicons were serving Megatron for _millions_ of years. They _chose_ to destroy Crystal City, and their friendship with it. He looked through many datapads, searching for a way to 'cure' them since his first try had miserably failed, and now that he knew the truth he would never forgive them. They were traitors, pure and simple.

Omega Supreme felt Devastator's anger rolling off every crack of his armour, hitting him as cruelly as the Decepticon's fists, and let it pass through his own field, pulsing and burning in beat in synch with his own boiling anger. The terrible fire he was developing inside himself burned even more hotly , becoming smouldering lava that destroyed everything in its path; now he only needed something to let loose all his pent-up fury. A trigger.

A blow, stronger than the previous ones, cracked the special glass shield covering Omega Supreme's face, lines of strain covering it like a spiderweb. The Autobot's face snapped to the right, jostling him enough to permit to a stray thought to swiftly pass through his mind;

_And to think that now I could finally hold you all without worrying of my strength…_

That was the trigger he needed. The unconfessable truth, so hidden within himself that even Omega Supreme had forgotten about it, buried under millions of years of hate.

Crystal City's ex-Guardian finally reacted, hitting Devastator squarely on the chestplate to gain the necessary space to kick him fully away. Omega Supreme got up then, ready for another round.

He had loved Hook's proud demeanour, born from the unbreakable awareness of his own worth, and his perfectionist streak that always drove him to better everything that could be improved. He loved Scrapper's laid down and calm personality, his encouraging attitude and the irritated fire that only Hook, who changed continuously his designs, seemed to the able to draw out of him in their quarrels; Mixmaster's quirks and manias, his excitedeness upon finding some new chemical combination leading to unexpected reactions. Bonecrusher's direct nature, to the point of not really caring who he was talking to, always ready to make actions follow his words like the bulldozer he was. Longhaul's eternal grouchiness, his complaining every time he had to transport something and cursing his creator for having given him a dump trunk for an alternate mode. Scavenger's eagerness to please everyone, trying his best to make all happy.

Omega Supreme had been grateful for having their friendship, and decided not to push his luck by asking them more. The Constructicons gladly spent their free time with him, giving him company when he couldn't leave his guard duty and never forgetting to visit even though they had an endless pile of commissions and requests to look at, sufficient to keep them occupied for the rest of their existences.

They were all he ever held dear to his spark, the everything that counted in his life; he never hurt so much as when they turned their backs on him. And the hurt quickly turned into hate when he understood the Constructicons had tossed away everything they had deliberately, abandoning him like useless garbage.

He would never forgive them for this. Never.

Omega Supreme continued to battle on and on, oblivious to his surroundings, in a never-ending dance of growing anger and suppressed pain…


End file.
